canada x reader  EDITED
by Animelover2501
Summary: with the valentines dance is coming up anything can happen


"H-hey _," you hear the shy Canadian say softly. "Hey Mathew," You say with a grin. "Let's get going or we're going to be late for class," you suggested. As the two of you walk to class you see a poster for the annual Valentine's Day Dance. "Y-you going to the dance", Mathew says quietly. "Yup!" you say excitedly. "Why you ask?" "O-oh because I was debating in whether or not to go, but now I am for sure!" "Why, I thought you hated dances" you said confused. "I do, but I thought I would give this one a chance." "Oh, okay, Who are you going to ask" you ask curiously. "I don't know yet , but there is this girl I like but I don't think she likes me back " Mathew says with a frown. "Oh I'm sorry bro, Maybe you could ask her as a friend ,and see how it goes," you suggest. " Y-yea I guess I could try that." RIIING " Oh crap I'm gonna be late to class, sorry got to go I'll talk to you later," you say running to class.

(After school)

"H-hey _," Canada says nervously. His face was pale white. "Dude, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." "Oh r-really, I don't know why." He says putting his hands behind his neck trying to pretend like nothing was wrong. "You have always been a horrible liar, but really what's wrong?" "Well _ I was thinking about what you said earlier about asking the girl I like to the dance. "Oh okay that's cool I guess." "Y-yea so ummm _ would you go to- " "YO, MATHEW HOWS IT GOING BRO" Alfred says. " Oh h-hey Alfred" The Canadian said annoyed. "What you guys doing? " Alfred asks suspiciously. "Oh n-nothing" Mathew says sadly. "Oh okay. Let's go home," Alfred says dragging the Canadian with him. "I'LL SEE YOU TONIGHT AT THE DANCE" you yell hoping that he heard you.

(At the dance)

"Yo _ ," Alfred yells as he sees you walk through the doors. "You look hot," he states bluntly. "T-thanks you say awkwardly. "Have you seen Mathew any where you say looking around. "H-hey _" You hear somebody say behind you. You turn around to see Mathew standing there. "Hey Matt." you say smiling. Just then a slow song comes on. "Hey _, you want to dance?" he asks blushing. " Ya, sure but you know that this is a slow song?" "I-I know, let's go!"

After the whole awkward part of him putting his hands on your hips you guys start to dance. "So_ _ there is something I have been wanting to tell you but I haven't found the right moment to say it. "What is it?" Just as you say that you felt his lips softly touch yours. "I love you." he says blushing as the two of you pull away. AFter a awkward silence you finally work up the courage and say "I love you too." then you pull him into another kiss.

After the dance, you, Mathew, and Alfred met up at a restaurant. Sadly, Al chose the place so it was McDonalds.

"Did you really have to choose a place like this? Come on, it's Valentine's Day!" You complained as to took small bits of your cheeseburger. You glanced slightly at Mathew, who was sitting uncomfortable in his seat. "Matt, are you okay?" The Canadian blushed slightly and looked at you with a serious face that made you a bit surprised. "_, d-does this mean that we…we are-" "YOU TWO ARE SOOO A ITEM!" Alfred shouted as he swallowed his fifth double cheeseburger. The two of you, you and Matt, blushed a bright red and looked at each other then quickly looked away. "A-Are w-we?" Matt asked. "O-Of course, I did say I loved you di-didn't I?" You stuttered.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" A strange, familiar French accent made your spine shiver. "YOU AND MATHIEU ARE A COUPLE!" Francis, someone you know from school, arrived out of the blue along with many others that included Gilbert, Antonio, and Arthur.

"Yeah, I know right?" Alfred stood with his hands on his hips like he was superman in a tux. "No way, prove it." Gilbert smirked crossing his arms.

"H-How?" You asked, face a faint red. The others thought for a moment before Arthur stated, "Kiss."

"Wh-what?" Mathew shouted in his soft whisper. 'He sounded so adorable like that,' you thought unconsciously staring at him. "_-_?" You didn't notice that you were shoved from behind by someone and was suddenly closer to the Canadian boy.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss…" the bad friend trio, Gil, Toni, and Francis, cheer silently but you didn't hear that.

You felt two warm, gentle hands cup your chin and you looked up at Mathew. You heard him take a hard gulp and then pressed his lips to yours. You two stood there kissing for a few moments, forgetting about everything else that had happen and how the others were doing fangirl-like squeals. When you two parted, you grinned and wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him to eye level and leaned your forehead to his and whispered, "I love you." He gave one of his famous small smiles and whispered back, "I love you too, _."

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! a little late guys sorry. I wrote this in Math class so ya.


End file.
